The conventional pacemaker is bulky and requires an invasive surgery to implant into the patient's chest or abdominal position. Currently, the lifetime of the lithium battery of the pacemaker is around 5 years. In other words, patients have to require a hospitalization for every five years to replace the new battery of the pacemaker in order to ensure the normal work of the pacemaker work normally. Therefore, patients must repeatedly tolerate the discomfort of the surgery and bear the high risk of the invasive surgery.
The conventional implantable pacemaker is packaged implanted into the body with the control circuit. In order to function correctly, the control circuit is connected to the organ which need to be triggered (such as, from head vein to the heart muscle) via plurality of wires. And, in order to elaborate the function of the pacemaker and to provide an appropriate current to execute the defibrillation function when the frequency in occurrence of ventricular pulse or fibrillation are occurred, even some pacemakers require 3 or more wires to connect the control unit with the organ.
Features of the wire number and the wire length of the control unit in conjunction with the pacemaker could easily cause a larger burden on the patient's body. Moreover, due to the distance between the conventional pacemaker and the organ is too far and the conventional pacemaker only has single function, so that the conventional pacemaker can not record the life information (such as blood amount and oxygen content, etc) of the organ and send the related information to the internal system or external medical instrument immediately and thus can not take the proper action in real time. When the dysfunction of the organ (such as, heart) is occurred or the original function varied over a certain range and make the organ function damaged, the patient need an emergency with the outside support (such as, electric shock) but sometimes the outside support causing patients more harm.